bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Professorpineapple
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Professorpineapple page. Here on Bully Fanon Wiki, you can create a page on your fanfiction! OC pages, stories, and much more! Just read these Rules. Then, you'll be good to go! Any questions, just ask me! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PrettyRaveGirl (Talk) 09:16, December 12, 2011 Pproofffff I have no idea how anything works, I am happy enough to be a guinea pig ;____; Chesha 21:54, January 24, 2012 (UTC) My Story I think you should tell me about the plot first. I know one thing that maybe I shouldn't have added in my story; Dead Eye from the Red Dead series (it's something you'll find out later in the story why my character has it). I don't want to get rid of the whole 'revenge against Max Hayes' thing (in a way, it drives my story). I don't know what you think about Gary having his own gang of kids. But you're the professor as your name hints (I know you arn't really). How can I improve my story? -BBF (June 21, 2012; 2:52 PM) Okay, so the only thing for the story that I'm going to change is the Dead Eye part. But I am still going to reveal later why my character had it in my story. I can't really seem to let go of the Max part of my story. So, what can I do for my character? I think I'll start there instead. Too much work for the story. Also, I see what you said about the conversation blogs. I might start on that next week. Also, sorry for your Xbox dying. So which game you had, Red Dead Revolver ''or ''Red Dead Redemption? Sorry that I'm all over the place. -BBF (June 22, 2012; 11:47 AM) On second thought, I see what I can do for my character. Don't need to tell me what I can do for my character. I probably won't change it in my next few chapters, but I got an idea on what I can do. Sorry for bothering you if I am at all. -BBF (June 22, 2012; 5:10 PM) Red Dead Revolver ''is the predecessor to ''Red Dead Redemption. Predecessor is the piece of work that came out before another piece of work. Like GTA 2 is the predecessor to GTA 3. I told you what predecessor is in case you didn't know what it was. -BBF (June 22, 2012; 5:18 PM) Note I just wanted to comment on how Gary wasn't "evil" or "never meant harm" and that "he just wanted power". I strongly disagree there. I mean, never mind that he shows every sign of misanthropy, narcissism, and that he has a rep as a sociopath. Did you know that Gary was originally meant to die at the end of Bully? This I can confirm. And this makes me believe that when Gary pushes Jimmy against the scaffolding barrier, he was originally meant to throw him off. Hua Xiong 02:48, June 23, 2012 (UTC) : According to a modder I work with who has contacts with people that work in R*. There are other stuff he mentioned which shocked me, but there I am tongue-tied, since I promised I wouldn't say anything. : In any case, I also wanted to add that I realize I mentioned all that without commenting on how BBF just shrugged off your entire advice just like that, and I fully agree that it was rude, irresponsible, and downright inconsiderate, and I'm sorry for that. I'll have a talk right now with him. Hua Xiong 15:02, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::: Don't mention it. If you ever feel like it, feel free to gloss over my stories and see if anything needs fixing or is completely flawed. ::: I've been on hiatus for a while now from fanfiction, but when I come back (and hopefully soon), I am planning on revamping some parts of the story. ::: Also, the modder friend I told you about is actually going to turn the tekteks I used for my characters into 3D models (since he also happens to be skilled in 3D modelling and Photoshop). xD Hua Xiong 00:19, June 24, 2012 (UTC) BBF's reply Hey, I was wanted to come here and tell you that I'm sorry for being rude. You wanted to help because I asked and I just throw it off. I was an asshole. I won't bother you and Memai for the rest of the time that I'm writing the C-Money stories. I like how you wanted to help me, but I made the story too much of a mess to fix up. I will keep the character thing in mind and the conversation blog. Hope you can forgive me. :( BBF (June 23, 2012; 9:52 PM) Critique Once again, thanks for taking the time to read through it and critique. Always helpful advice. Anyways, aside from once again the need to revise my dialogue and some tidbits, in regards to the emos, I'm planning to just downright axe them as a clique and assimilate their characters into the goth clique, since I never gave them much thought. Hua Xiong (talk) 06:49, July 26, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, and aside from that, I also plan to add a new clothing for the Bully clique and give them a Japanese flavor. =P So now, instead of just jean skirts and white uniform polo shirts, others wear blue uniform blazers with a tie, dark blue skirts, boots, surgical masks and black shades (since you know how in Japanese school settings bullies often wear those two to conceal their identity). Hua Xiong (talk) 06:58, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::: It's alright, no rush. Critique whenever you're ready, and I wish you luck with university. =P Hua Xiong (talk) 06:34, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Hi...so how are those college apps going? And where and what do you plan on studying? Hua Xiong (talk) 09:38, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Wow...that was quick, lol. ::::::: Well, I study in Malaysia (I'm practically neighbors with Memai, although I have yet to meet her, since we've both been too busy for that). Majoring in computer science and will specialize in game development for my second year. ::::::: I used to do graphic design in my older university back in the Middle East, but when it got to commercial art, I literally got sick of the major. It wasn't my scene at all, since I had game art in mind. I only liked the basics. ::::::: Also, a little off-topic, but when can I expect the next critique? =P Hua Xiong (talk) 18:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::: It's better than anything the Middle East has to offer in this field, it's also cheaper, and the atmosphere doesn't feel TOO foreign. :P Hua Xiong (talk) 10:03, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Reply Haha thanks dude C: I appreciate it ^^ Rose 02:28, February 2, 2013 (UTC) A small request I remember you once said that if asked, you would give a critique about someone's OC. Can you do that for my character, Greg Ryder? He's went through some changes in the past and I believe he's much more realistic than he was before. Can you give me a critique? I'd really appreciate it :D SirLinkalot96 (talk) 00:30, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Whatever works for you. I'm just telling you now, though: The newer chapters are when I changed Greg a little, or even significantly. Thanks for doing this :) SirLinkalot96 (talk) 11:48, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if I sound impatient, and I'm trying not to sound it, but when will you critique my character and his plot? Thanks SirLinkalot96 (talk) 23:15, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Prof, you're very experienced in fanfiction/roleplaying. Can you help me with this new character for a new story I'm making? It's called the Diary of a Wimpy Rich kid. I need help figuring out which direction to take my character, Jason Teague, in. What should I do, what shouldn't I do? If so then thank you very much. MichaelDiaz101 (talk) 02:21, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey how's the Roleplaying forum been? I need to get back on there! MichaelDiaz101 (talk) 05:46, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey I was thinking of writing a short story for Fallout. Any tips, I've always been pretty big on the Fallout series. MichaelDiaz101 (talk) 01:51, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey How're you, Prof? I was wondering if you could continue reading my stories? I mean, I dunno if I will get back to them at some point, since right now I'm in "limbo" if you will, but maybe you critiquing the rest of the chapters could get me back into the mood. If you don't want to, it's fine. Hua Xiong (talk) 15:20, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Right, well, I had just assumed since I see you reading other stories that you have time. Ah, well, either way, it's fine. Hua Xiong (talk) 18:10, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Critique? Hey, I have a little request to make: Can you give me critiques on my latest Greg Ryder chapters? Not "City Escape", I'm not done with that one yet. Here's a list of the ones you should go through: The Rat: Part 1; The Rat: Part 2; Liberty City or Bust! I'd really appreciate it if you could find the time to do this. You can either leave the critiques on my talk page or as a comment in the comments section. Thanks a bunch :D SirLinkalot96 (talk) 19:01, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, means a lot you say that. I'll keep it up! Also, good luck with your work training. Message me back whenever you've got the time for a critique. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 00:56, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey can I ask for your help on something? Well on my Diary of a Rich kid story I wanna know if I'm balancing negative and positive traits pretty well his character page is up. As well I wanted to ask something else. I thought up an idea. So I wanted to add two new characters to this story, I've decided that it will take place during Jimmy's rise to power at Bullworth. These three characters are going to have different views on events at Bullworth, different morals, and personalities but they're going to share a dorm room and often time butt heads. I wanted to ask if you could moniter these characters as well? I'm gonna put some thought into these characters and I'll get the pages up soon. MichaelDiaz101 (talk) 02:17, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I don't want to sound like I'm breathing down your neck or anything, nor do I want to put a load on your back, but I hope that you won't forget about critiquing the rest of my stories as well, so that when I do a major overhaul of everything (especially the dialogue), I'll know what to look out for in the other chapters. That said, congrats on the new job, and I wish you the best of luck with it. Hua Xiong (talk) 16:27, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Nice! I hope it goes well for you! Too be honest I should've taken writing more seriously, I was great at it for Public school standards. I wanted to try writing in college but decided on Engineering instead. MichaelDiaz101 (talk) 22:30, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm probably done writing that 'for fun' character and I'm gonna take these three far more seriously and start with them. MichaelDiaz101 (talk) 03:40, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Also I did not block that anon and I took it well and I plan to delete that character and start all over again. MichaelDiaz101 (talk) 03:43, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Well if it says me then I'll unban him. I didn't even see it until you guys started commenting awhile later so I don't know what happened. I plan to delete all the other characters not involved with this new thing. But yeah I do read a lot and I've used them as a bit of an inspiration. The Game of Thrones is certainly not in this genre though but hey... Haha. MichaelDiaz101 (talk) 03:58, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I just finished Metro 2033 which was a great book, long, but it was incredibly addicting! Game of Thrones has caught me from the beginning. I usually read several books at a time. I'm reading some S.E. Hinton, which I read through them all the time. Right now I'm reading Tex, Game of Thrones, and Coming Home by A.American. MichaelDiaz101 (talk) 04:11, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I don't believe it's from the Outsiders? Cathy and Mark from That was Then, This is Now make their appearances. MichaelDiaz101 (talk) 04:24, June 7, 2013 (UTC) All three characters are out there. They aren't completely edited by no means and I see myself adding traits and changing traits. I just want to enter them into their own story and see how they interact with what Bullworth has to offer. If you get a chance then give me a basic review I know you're busy and to be honest I am too. I may not be on until later next week or late in the weekend so farewell until then. MichaelDiaz101 (talk) 06:14, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay, cool. I can do that, if Michael's up to it. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 10:47, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to scrap Steven and start from the drawing board with him. So far I have plans to keep Tyler and Jason. I'll get Tyler's first chapter up first to see how I like him. MichaelDiaz101 (talk) 19:05, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Yea I'll keep him in the story then. The intertwining stories is quite a plan. I'll keep Tyler and Steven in the story but it will focus around Jason. MichaelDiaz101 (talk) 21:54, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Reply Thanks, I've been working on my critiques for a little while. I just got back from taking a sleepover writing workshop camp for a week, and I learned a lot of things that I hope I can apply to my writing. How's everything been, btw? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 15:40, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I have no idea what I'm gonna do with my fanfic. I think I'll just have Greg finish his senior year, and that will be it for now. After that, I'll probably be done with fanfic for a while. I've been doing good. Just trying to enjoy my final summer as a child, you know? Cuz by next summer, I'll be 18. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 21:00, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Prof, since you're writing a novel(even though today you said you put it on hold), I want to get your opinion on something. When I start my sophmore year of high-school in August I'm thinking about trying to write a short story. I just wanted to get your opinion on a topic I have. The topic came to me in a dream(I know, sounds cheezy :p): basically its an average joe type of character(like Edward Norton's character in Fight Club) who wants a better life than the one he has(family issues, work issues, etc) and decides to score some publicity, and then starts a band, moves out to California, and ends up being changed by the fame he's earned. It isn't until the he realizes the rut he's in when he decides to get better, but in the end, goes back to the life and just becomes another washed up has-been who tried to make it in the big life, but failed. So if I could get your opinion I'd appreciate itCdc1998 (talk) 00:55, July 14, 2013 (UTC) You wern't being a douchenugget. Thanks for your opinions & the tips. I'll be sure to use them when I start writing.Cdc1998 (talk) 03:46, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I left TTG a message on his talk page. I'm trying to get him on board with critiquing instead of writing "Good chapter" on everything I write. Also I called him out on ignoring people's critiques and how it frustrates me when mine get ignored, especially when I actually make an effort with the critiques. I hope he sees some sense in my message and really think about what I said. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 02:40, July 15, 2013 (UTC) To tell you the truth, I don't think you should give me tips. I don't want to piss you off again like last year. Have I also told you I'm still sorry for what I did? -TTG (July 16, 2013; 12:32 PM EDT) Oh yeah, you said you liked the playthrough you watched of The Walking Dead: The Game. Did you end up buying it? I just finished 400 Days, the new add-on for Season 1. It's good, but not as good as Lee and Clementine's story! SirLinkalot96 (talk) 17:24, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey, it's kind of a big request since it's a long page, but I saw you reviewed Charles Caldwell's character, and was wondering, can you do the same for my character? I pretty much revised him and his personality. I put a lot of work into making him more believable so if you could do a critique, I'd really appreciate it :D SirLinkalot96 (talk) 03:34, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to hopefully try and get the long overdue second chapter of the short back story done this weekend. I would like your thoughts on it when it's done. In other news, one of my friends made a high quality 3D model of Lila for me. =D It still needs a few adjustments, and her clothes need to be designed still, but man oh man I can't wait to see the completed result after what he showed me. Hua Xiong (talk) 05:14, July 26, 2013 (UTC) What I have seen so far, I am very impressed. She's definitely got the build of a fighter, and it definitely matches the strength I have in mind for her. Clearly built, but more stocky than muscular. I could post the picture, but it's a nudie which is indecent by all means, and it still needs adjustments (hair color didn't render correctly, and the body shape and facial features are off in a few aspects). So, when she's clothed, I'll post it. As for me, I'm fine. Just the usual stuff (college). I should have a break soon, and I plan to take a trip by then to just get a change of air. You? Hua Xiong (talk) 09:32, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Prof. I really appreciate it. I left a comment on your critique and I want you to read it. It's long, but it explains kinda what I was thinking and how I jumped into writing this character, explaining all the points you brought up. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 16:46, July 26, 2013 (UTC) MSP over a 3D model? NOT the greatest idea, haha. But really, when her design is 100% complete (fixed facial features, certain parts of the body structure, hair color, tattoos), my friend will add 3D clothes. I have two in mind for portraits: her normal uniform, and an MMA kind of design so her body features show. And then there's a full scene planned where Lila's a drill instructor and the Bullworth girls are the troopers. And thanks. I'm not sure where I will go yet, but I'll figure that out soon. If you want a tip for improving your drawing, you could try tracing pictures and shading them in. That helps a ton with getting perspectives right. I haven't drawn anything in ages, though. :( Hua Xiong (talk) 12:39, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Yo c: Hey! c: Okay so you seem really good at critiques/writing and stuff so I kind of wanted to ask a favor c': Can you critique this thingy? Ahh thank you so much okay ty Rose 01:31, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I saw the message on Soda's talk page. I'll delete them. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 15:17, August 9, 2013 (UTC) It's done. Let me know if you ever want them back up. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 15:20, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Are you leaving the wiki? Hua Xiong (talk) 19:55, August 9, 2013 (UTC) It was me who deleted your blog posts and just now I deleted Stevie's page. If you ever want them back, let me know. Though, I really hope it wasn't the recent drama that discouraged you from this wiki. Hua Xiong (talk) 06:00, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hua deleted them before I could. If you ever want them back up, let one of us know. I hope that the drama that happened isn't the reason why you want to leave. If you do end up leaving, then good luck to ya. :D SirLinkalot96 (talk) 11:41, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Fine. I understand. I was pissed off and went off on a rant that I knew nothing about. I was pissed off because my friend shot himself last Monday, and I didn't find out about it until Thursday, the day this fiasco happened. I was pissed off because I don't know why he did it, no one does. I was pissed off because I can't believe he was so selfish, and didn't look to anyone for help. I was pissed off because I keep wondering if there was something I could've done to help, or say, or I don't know. SOMETHING. So that's why I told Zak to shut up. I was being an irrational shithead and I took my anger out on a topic that I don't know too much about. I'm sorry for everything, and I admit I was wrong. I know it seems like a "half-baked" apology, but that's really all I can say. Good luck with your future stories. See ya. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 22:57, August 14, 2013 (UTC) There is a deleted content section accessible only to admins. I can resurrect them from there. =) Well, I suppose I understand. It's the same reason I don't post my stories as much anymore...they're not getting the amount of feedback I'd like them to have (though I want friendly feedback/criticism from people...nothing overly harsh, lol). I have a deviantart account, called EvolutionistEvil (inside joke between me and RL friend, don't ask =P). But tumblr, no I don't. I will probably post some things on dA, like the eventual 3D render of Lila and some other scenes. Hua Xiong (talk) 17:41, August 15, 2013 (UTC) I owe you an apology I do want to apologize for not being there in the RP forums like I said I wanted to be. I think I remember sending Terry a message about me being involved with school and that interfering with my time spent on here. After that I left preparing for school and didn't come back. I hope I didn't let anyone down or anything. I'm sorry if I made you or Terry angry for leaving.Krasnoi Zvezdy (talk) 20:24, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah, college, I may not remember this correctly, but you said you wanted to teach sign language? Or was it something else? I may or may not have paid attention. I have another year before I hit a university, but I'm going into a technical college next school year. I'm kind of a bit anxious about going back into RP again. I should know the rules by now, but my mind is dull from being drugged up by meds to the point that I can't even write a paragraph now. I did notice that the RP session did end with a very confusing play by a new user. I skimmed through it (didn't read all of it) and got to the point when Josie led Bonnie away. Didn't Tony run away with Amy too? Any way, I'm creating one more character, a girl. I'm going to try and break through writer's block.Krasnoi Zvezdy (talk) 03:46, April 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to the technical college for some CNA (certnified nursing assistant) training my senior year. Here at my new school they let you go to the college for free. After that I'm going to save up and go to school to become a nurse, and they make good money in their job. Simple RP would be good. I was thinking of creating a girl that would be perfect for the slumber party. I was thinking of doing an Israeli volley ball player.Krasnoi Zvezdy (talk) 20:33, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for understanding me :) Oh, I don't know if I was allowed to do this on the boards, but I changed my username to "Bubonic Plague" now. You can tell me to change it back and I will. As of now, I'm still figuring out what to fill in for Sephora Kadisha.Krasnoi Zvezdy (talk) 00:46, April 30, 2014 (UTC) I was actually banned from posting. I thought it was a glitch. I got an email its been uplifted. I owe you an apology for many of my aggressive actions. This site is crazy..MichaelDiaz101 (talk) 06:42, May 30, 2014 (UTC)